sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow
| writer = Paul Dini, Misty Lee, Len Uhley | screenplay = | story = | director = Michael Goguen | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Danny Elfman | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Raffaella De Laurentiis Roger Corman | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation Dino De Laurentiis Company | distributor = Warner Home Video | budget = | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }}Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' is a 2013 Direct-to-DVD special based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons as a Halloween special, released on September 10, 2013 on the 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your Rife DVD. Plot A teenage boy (Levi) and girl (Maizy) are hanging out in a corn field admiring a werewolf prop when they're joined by their two friends in costume. The group talks about surprising people with their creepy costumes when they see a scarecrow in the distance. Maizy records it with her camera phone and it moves towards them. The scared teenagers identify it as "Cornfield Clem" and quickly run away. The Mystery Machine has arrived at the Cobb Corner's Halloween Festival. Scooby and the gang quickly find a group of townspeople demanding the mayor cancel the Halloween festivities due to the spooky scarecrow being on the loose. The gang runs into Maizy and her boyfriend and learn of the legend of Cornfield Clem, an old scarecrow brought to life two hundred years ago by a witch seeking revenge on an angry mob. Maizy shows them the recording she took as proof and the gang set out to solve the mystery. They find the local costume shop is doing good business selling scarecrow costumes. The Halloween Festival goes on as planned with Shaggy and Scooby indulging in corn products and Fred, Daphne, and Velma trying to gain access to the corn maze, though the latter are blocked by Abner, a monosyllabic man helping the sheriff. Cornfield Clem makes an appearance and wreaks havoc at the festival including climbing a Ferris wheel, letting a large corn balloon free, and chasing Shaggy and Scooby onto a wagon filled with hay. Fred tries to capture the scarecrow with a net gun but the attempt fails. Shaggy, Scooby, and the runaway hay ride end up at a cemetery that borders the cornfield and find out the graveyard worker has had some tools gone missing. The next day, the mayor announces he is cancelling the rest of the festivities and blames the local sheriff for letting the attack happen. The sheriff reveals to the gang that a few months back, there was a bank robbery and the getaway car was found empty near the cornfield. At nightfall, the gang avoid the patrol cars and sneak into the cornfield. They find several large holes and Cornfield Clem riding a large farming plow. They split up and Shaggy and Scooby manage to dodge the machine by diving into a hole. With the help of Fred's net gun and the deflated corn balloon from earlier, he captures Cornfield Clem. The scarecrow is unmasked and revealed to be Abner, the sheriff's monosyllabic hired hand. After he robbed the bank several months back, he buried the money in an open field, not knowing it was recently planted with corn. When he could not find the money in all the newly grown corn, he bought himself a scarecrow costume to scare people away and buy himself some searching time. The gang celebrates a job well done at the Halloween festival the next day and Scooby Doo dons a scarecrow mask to scare up some food from Shaggy. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Kelly Hu as Maizy * Steven Blum as Cornfield Clem/Abner * Josh Keaton as Levi * Wendy Malick as the Sheriff Kern * Gary Anthony Williams as Mayor Husk * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Bumpy, Gravekeeper, Jake References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3328418/ Scooby Doo and the Spooky Scarecrow] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2013 films Category:2013 animated films Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo specials Category:American television films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films about Halloween Category:Films directed by Michael Goguen Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Halloween television specials Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by David Buckley Category:Film scores by Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey